New Troubles Arisen
by Teensuperxy014
Summary: With a abnormal text from Scott, Stiles heads into the woods in search of his friend when somebody bites him in the neck. However the question is who? What? and why?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles travelled to the woods after an abnormal text from Scott-_ We need to talk now its important meet me in the woods in half an hour by Derek's._

Stiles finally reached Derek's house but Scott was nowhere to be seen, neither was Derek. The moon wasn't out it was pitch black, Something was off. Stiles noticed he was being watched from the bushes behind him. He slowly began to walk back the way he came with the mysterious shadow pursuing him rapidly as he quicken his space. Then he turned around to see a man with bright green eyes which glowed like light bulbs as The man built up in a run and pounced on top of Stiles instantly biting him in the neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" Stiles screamed as he fell to the ground.

Blood was pouring out of his neck as if it was a water fall as the phycopath stood in front of him with a big smile which was surrounded by Stiles blood. The man was pale and had two fangs which could pierce through flesh to draw blood from instantly, then the was his eyes which could be spotted from miles away.' What is he?he couldn't be a werewolf for starters the moon wasn't out and he didn't have red eyes like an alpha.

"What are you?" Stiles moaned trying to stop the blood flow as he held on to a branch because he knew that if he fell he wouldn't get back up.

"I am not going to answer that and leave you to work it out. All I know is that your very important among us. This what ment to happen here and now so history can take its course" The man explained.

" Important among who?!" Stiles asked as he grew weaker by the second with his eyes clouding up.

" You will find out in time" The man smiled.

"Why wont you answer me" Stiles moaned as he fell to the ground.

"You don't look as brave as they made you out like" The man judged.

" Yeah. And you don't talk as scary as you look" Stiles groaned in pain.

" Speak for yourself ' The boy who runs with the wolves" He chuckeld.

"Cant wait to see there faces when they realise what you are" He added.

" How do you know I run with wolves!" Stiles demanded.

" I have connections here and there" He answered.

"Now hold still if you want to live" He replied.

"Wait. What are you going to do to me" Stiles questioned.

"Its a gift" He smiled a dark grin.

The man drew out a sliver blade and kneeled down next to him.' Is he going to kill me! I cant die here now I haven't even lived' Stiles mind screamed in horror and fear. Then the man cut his wrist and smothered it into his mouth. Stiles tried to pull it away but the man was too strong! Blood made it way down Stiles throat trickling. Stiles tried to speak to tell him to stop ,that he didn't want to become one of his people, that he just wanted to be with Scott and his pack. Stiles inside began to knot in pain. He was changing and the man noticed it to. The man pulled away his wrist quickly without hesitation he sprinted back into the dark void that surrounded them. Stiles fell in pain and fear of what to come. His insides churned with anger, the pain was the worst for his it was as if he had been torchered for what seemed hours were minuets. Whatever the man did to him it was only the beginning of a tragedy with Stiles at the centre of it all. He couldn't take must longer of it the pain was unbearable, then he tried to call of Scott but he couldn't, he couldn't breath! Eventually he collapsed. The pain was too much to handle. However the same questions kept on repeating in Stiles head. Who was he? What did he mean I am important among them? What was he or should I say me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

what do you think? More conversation? More action? Let me know and I will change it

Thanks for reading next chapter will be on tomorrow hopefully :)


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?!" Melissa questioned looking down at stiles mangled body still fighting for life.

"He was found in the woods. It looks like his been attacked by an animal" The paramedic answered as they ran along the ward.

"We need help over here!" The paramedic yelled.

Stiles wound was mostly dry but some blood was still wet, he was stone cold and looked as if he was dead.

"Hurry!" Melissa begged as she past Scott who was giving her lunch in.

"MOM WHAT HAPPEND!" Scott cried at his best friends misfortune.

"I don't know but we have to get him hooked up quick" Melissa didn't take her eyes off stiles. The boy who was like a son to her. Who was a son to her. Scott sprinted after them on the phone calling the pack. They finally reached the all started to hook him up to the machines which could save his life.

"He's lost too much blood!" One of the nurses implied as he got hooked up to the machines.

All the rest of the pack met up outside the open room pleading that Stiles would be okay.

"What happened?!" Lydia asked with tears running down her face.

"I don't know" Scott answered with tears in his eyes.

Scott felt the presents of Derek who was growling angry at whoever did this act. Scott felt a volcano of rage inside him erupt until Kira grabbed his hand. Stiles was fighting for his life.

'beep, beep' the machine counted his beats until it speed up he was having a panic attack, he couldn't barley breath.

"STILES, STILES ITS OKAY!" Melissa tried to contact him but he couldn't hear. His body started to shake rapidly. Then suddenly he shot up screaming at the top of his voice. His eyes looked as if they seen hell and the devil himself. All the nurses froze in shock. All of a sudden nothing the monitor didn't pick up a heart beat. His heart stopped cold!

"Get the paddles, Get the paddles!" Melissa demanded as she tried to start his life again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Scott turned pale and Malia fell to the ground in horror. Everyone was hit hard, Sheriff Stilinkski just about arrived as white as paper, his emotions changed so fast within seconds. Again, Nothing, Again, Nothing. "Melissa we got to call it" one of the nurses replied patting her on the back.

"No he can make it I know it" Melissa cried charging the paddles again

" One last attempt" She suggested hitting Stiles chest with a electric blast but nothing. He was gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" Scott roared falling next to Malia in tears. Everyone was in tears even Derek.

"11:32 am" one of the nurses written as Derek stormed out of the ward. Melissa walked through in tears as Sheriff Stilinkski pulled her in to a hug crying himself. Malia was curled up in a ball so the world couldn't hurt her anymore. Kira hugged Scott. It had been 5 minuets since Stiles had died. Scott felt like a piece of him had been removed inside, so did everyone else. Suddenly, 'beep, beep, beep' Stiles started his heart again. He wanted to live.

"What the?" The nurse was astonished as Melissa ran in.

"Oh my god he is alive!" Melissa smiled as the pack all entered the room in shock.

"Yeah that's my boy!" Sheriff stilinkski punched the air crying tears of joy. Malia hugged Stiles, Scott did too and Lydia.

"He is going to need time to recover he has lost a lot of blood" Melissa announced clearing the room.

"Whatever he needs" Sheriff Stilinkski replied as they all exited the room and waited.

"Do you think it was a werewolf?" Melissa pulled over Scott.

"No way that was a werewolf. Werewolf bites the side not the neck and it wasn't even a full moon last night" Scott answered.

"Mom whatever bitten stiles is supernatural and its is something I haven't come across before" Scott added.

"We will just have to wait till he wakes up. Send your pack home Scott they need to sleep after this" Melissa replied.

"Okay. Thanks mom for not giving up on Stiles" Scott hugged her.

"Its okay" Melissa replied.

" Its just apart of life for me. Thanks for lunch. I will keep an eye on Stiles and tell you if anything happens" Melissa reassured him.

"Fine" Scott moaned.

"Don't make me kick you all out of this hospital" Melissa laughed in relief that Stiles recovered. Kira, Derek(who had already left) and Liam left. However the rest of us couldn't leave after all Stiles stayed and been there when we were dead or dieing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? A bit more Sterek? more stydia? Let me know :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had woken up. Everyone was glad to see him alive but all of them had questions which just seemed to pile up.

"Stiles who attacked you?!" Scott demanded with rage.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked.

"Do you remember what your attacker looked like?" Sheriff Stilinkski questioned.

"Stiles how comes I didn't see you get attacked?!" Lydia asked.

"I am so glad your okay Stiles!" Malia replied.

"Stop. Stop just all of you stop. I will answer questions tomorrow, I just want to go back home" Stiles pleaded as he pushed himself from off the bed.

"Okay whatever you need" They all answered following him down the hall.

They all finally reached Stiles house. Stiles walked in and went straight up the stairs to lay flat on his bed. Malia was at the window, Scott, Derek, Lydia basically the whole pack turned up and Stiles just wanted to sleep.

"What happened in the woods Stiles?" Derek asked dazing at him with relief that he was okay.

"I just remember going into the woods to meet Scott at your place after he text me. Then running from something" Stiles answered as all eyes fell on him.

"I didn't text you!" Scott interrupted the silence.

"Well if you didn't then who did?" Derek added.

"I can ask danny to track the phone number" Stiles replied.

"Okay then as long as you are okay" Lydia smiled as the pack evacuated the room apart from Malia.

"Stiles we need to talk" Malia announced.

"Sure" Stiles smiled.

"Well they found a lead in texas about the dessert wolf" Malia started.

"And you want to go find out your mom right?" Stiles finished her sentence.

"I understand but just come back in one piece" He kissed her.

"Thanks Stiles. I thought this was going to be a lot harder" She hugged him.

"So when you going?" Stiles asked.

"I have to got tonight because of how quickly she moves" Malia told him hugging him tighter.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon" Stiles replied.

"I know I will call you whenever I can" Malia smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Bye come back soon" Stiles smiled trying to stay positive.

"I will bye Stiles" Malia kissed his cheek and set on her new adventure. Stiles lay down in his bed thinking of what happened that night. If only he could remember he would be prepared for the troubles to come. He closed his eyes and concentrated searching through his memories for the answer to solve his problem. It was buried to deep whatever the memory was he didn't want himself to find it. It was in the most darkest corners of his mind. Stiles had been searching for two hours straight hoping to find an answer but nothing. He sat up scared of whatever attacked him would come back for him. Then a memory:

Stiles was holding his bloody neck which hurt like hell and a strange man was standing above him. The man cut his wrist and forced the blood down Stiles throat.

"Its a gift" kept on repeating in Stiles mind then "Your important among us" What did that even mean? Then Stiles snapped back to reality. Am I a vampire? Stiles asked himself as he pounced for the computer and looked up everything to do with vampires. Feed off humans. Burn in the sunlight. Twilight. Immortality. Everything that popped up scared the hell out of him especially when a fan page dedicated to vampires come up. Can never die unless staked in the heart with he was a vampire that would mean that he would drink blood do things like Scott and that he was in danger. He decided to call the only person who knows everything about supernatural beings: .

"Hey Stiles how may I help?" Mr. Argent asked surprised that he called.

"Hi, can I pop over and look in the beastiary I think I may have a lead on a case I am working" Stiles answered rapidly tapping his pen off his desk.

"Sure come right over" Mr. Argent replied.

" Thanks I will be there In abit" Stiles added ,however as soon as he went to run for his keys he was already there a if he ran with immense speed. He got to the door feeling ill and off about himself.

"Uh, hi Mr. Argent" Stiles smiled as Mr. argent let him in.

"Stiles you don't look well what happened?" Mr. Argent asked.

"I am fine. I just need to look something up in the beastiary that's all" Stiles held on to the wall, he was having another flashback. The man backed away quickly and ran into oblivion leaving Stiles to die or change, The pain was unbearable it was as if he was experiencing it again and again like never ending he snappe back. He was on the floor with Mr. Argent helping him up.

"Stiles your not right wait here on the couch I will get your Dad over" Mr. Argent pulled out his phone.

"No, no. Just get me the beastiary!" Stiles demanded in hope to find out what was wrong with him.

"Okay then but get a drink down your neck" Mr. Argent looked concerned as he went to get the beastiary. He finally came back down with it and Stiles was shaking, pale and was sweating. Stiles snatched the book off him, flipping throw page and page until he reached vampire.

"Stiles you need to go home" Mr. Argent tried to put sense into him but he was just reading.

_Beastiary- vampires_

_ Vampires are a rare and dieing species in which have been around for the past 1000 years. Vampire have super speed, intelligence levels are high and a unique sense of smell they also feed off humans. Any vampire can turn a human by biting them and feeding them there blood, however the human afterwards must die twice before becoming a vampire. The new vampire must feed within 24 hours or they will die an agonising death._That's when stiles realised he was going to become a vampire he only had one more life then he would change forever into immortality.

"What is it?" Mr. Argent asked seeing Stiles face change suddenly.

"The night I got attacked in the woods... It was on purpose" Stiles studdered not taking his eyes off the book.

"You remember?!" Mr. Argent sat forward wanting to know more.

"Yes...yes ..I I remember" Stiles realised as he felt somebody watching almost listening in.


	4. Chapter 4

"There watching" Stiles whispered pulling Mr. Argent upstairs.

"Whos watching Stiles?!" Mr. Argent asked as Stiles began to put the house on lock down.

"Vampires!" Stiles snapped terrified.

"What?! They have gone extinct no way they would be able to survive this long under hunter radar" Mr. Argent replied in misbelief.

"Well they did and they are what attacked me in the woods last night" Stiles implied breaking wood off a leg of a chair.

"I have died once already. This time if I die I will become one of them" Stiles added as he heard the window from downstairs break. Mr. Argent was a hunter so he was ready for battle but Stiles was petrified of whatever was coming there way.

"Call Scott" Mr. Argent suggested as he handed Stiles a stake. Stiles quickly called Scott but it went straight to voice mail. Again and again.

"He isn't answering. I will call Melissa" Stiles searched his contacts however she also didn't pick up. What could they possibly be doing?

"Anything?!" Mr. Argent asked as the door began to shake.

"No" Stiles realised his fate. He was going to die. Again.

"Run" Mr. Argent implied as he lifted up the window.

"They don't want me they want you. I have nothing to live for anymore, I can buy you sometime" Mr. Argent added as he lifted up the window.

" Go Stiles! NOW!" Mr . Argent demanded as he pushed Stiles out of the window. Stiles hit the ground hard with a THUMBP! Then he ran knowing it was his only chance and that Mr . Argent sacrificed himself for him. Stiles ran all the way to Scott's house but the lights were out. He didn't care he hit the door multiple times until his fists grew bruised and bloody. Melissa finally came to the door. Stiles sprinted inside after smelling them coming closer.

"Stiles its 11 pm" Melissa sighed as the terrified teen put a chair against the door.

" Are all the rooms locked?!" Stiles questioned as he began to pace as he sensed there presents nearing.

"Yes. Stiles what is this about? Why have you came?" Melissa answered stopping Stiles.

"Where is Scott?!" Stiles asked hoping he could battle alongside him.

"He is at Kira's. Stiles are you okay?" Melissa worried.

"Not really I have a bunch of bloodsuckers after me" Stiles got to the point as once more the door began to shake.

"What?!" Melissa cried.

"I will run and hopefully they will follow" Stiles suggested as he went for the back door but they was there too. They were surrounded.

"Stiles no. We will just have to call Scott" Melissa implied.

"I already did that. He wont pick up" Stiles ran his hands throw his hair as one of the doors gived in allowing the Vampires inside.

"Run!" Stiles demanded pushing Melissa up the stairs. They locked the door behind them. They were in Scotts room.

"What do we do?!" Melissa questioned as her voice shaky with fear of what to come.

"I don't know!" Stiles cried as he tried to block out all the noise to think.

"I'll offer myself up" Stiles suggested looking at all the possibility's.

"No!" Melissa refused.

"We have no other option! If I don't you will die or they will turn you too!" Stiles hugged her as his heart quickened in pace.

"Stiles no the has to be another option. There must be" She cried but it was too late they broke in.

"Well, well. Stiles your a difficult man t find these days" The man spoke with several others behind him. This wasn't the man from the other day, this guy had dread locks and his eyes were red.

"Well you found me" Stiles gulped.

"Yes it appears so. We need you Stiles" The man stared as Stiles held his daze.

"What for?" Stiles questioned as Melissa stood besides him.

"Plans. Future goals. Stiles you need to for fill your destiny. To do that you must become a Vampire" The man answered as he picked up a book.

"We haven't harmed your friend and we wont harm Melissa if you come with us, or they will suffer the consequence's " The man was trying to sweeten the deal.

"How do you know us? Why do I have to be involved in your plans?!" Stiles snapped.

" Stiles you are the one. We have watched you for years it has to be you" The man insisted.

"Our kind have... adapted over the past 500 years Stiles we are different than what you think" The man added as he slammed the book down.

"We even know about your... friends. Pack. We can wipe them out whenever we like" The man began to blackmail slowly loosing his patience.

"You have twenty seconds to choose" The man turned whilst the rest of the bloodsuckers analysed Stiles.

"No!" Melissa stated as if she read his mind.

"They will hurt you though Melissa and they will hurt Mr. Argent. I cant let that happen" Stiles argued.

"But you are my boy" She broke down pulling Stiles into a hug.

"I know" He patted her back and wriggled out of her grasp to step up to the man.

"So Stiles whats it going to be?" The man sniggered awaiting an answer as Stiles looked back at Melissa who was in tears. His phone began to ring.

"Tick, tock" The man rushed.

" We need an answer" The man added as he stepped forward.

"Yes" Stiles whispered as the man disappeared along with Stiles, leaving Melissa sobbing her heart out in the centre of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will be on tomorrow. Keep reading to find out what happened to Stiles!

(MUST READ NEXT CHAPTER!)


	5. Chapter 5

Within a blink of an eye Stiles was transported to another world. He was in a room with several other beds. It was painted dark colours, the light was minimal and the was not one thing from the 20th century. "I will let you get settled in" the man spoken as he shut the door and bolted it.

"Crap!" Stiles muttered as he fell on to a bed in desperation as he examined the room for a way out. He ran his hands through his hair. His hope of a way out began to fade. What had he got himself into but as leasted now Mr. Argent &amp; Melissa was safe. Suddenly a group of teens appeared in the room. Stiles shot up in surprise.

" I can feel the blood pumping through your body. Allow me to stop it" the beefy boy grinned as he walked over about to snap Stiles head.

" Quit it Drake! Hey I am Sera " She put her hand out. Stiles shook it but she wouldn't let go. She had a tight grip and was dazing into Stiles eyes.

"Hi" Stiles replied as he tried to shake her hand off but failed.

" You must be new" A voice implied as another boy came out from the darkness.

" I am Theo. This is Drake, Sera, Jane, Markcos and Trinity" Theo explained as three others stepped out of the shadows.

" However the question is why are you here?" Theo asked circling Stiles like he was a piece of meat ready for the taking.

" I don't know" Stiles answered realising that he had to stand his ground if he wanted to last more than 5 minuets.

" Interesting... Well what's your name then?" Theo questioned.

" Stiles" Stiles replied as Theo stopped circling in shock. In fact they all looked shocked and scared.

" Stiles" the man opened the door as the rest of them stood in line.

" Hoping all of you are treating him nicely" the man glared.

" Yes Zeek we are" Trinity answered as she studied Stiles for a few minuets.

" come on Stiles" Zeek announced as all eyes fell on him as Stiles walked out the room.

" I got to talk to you lot later. Your going on an important mission" Zeek told them as he shut the door behind him. A thought of running came into Stiles mind .

" The is no point in running" Zeek walked alongside Stiles.

" This way" Zeek turned left, right then straight along towards a big door.

" Where are we going?" Stiles questioned.

" You'll see" Zeek kept his eye on the door.' I hate it when you guys always say that' Stiles thought as Zeek chuckled abit.

" Well you are absolutely clueless" Zeek laughed as he entered the room. This room was full of light and the was a big table with a group of people sitting around it debating. Zeek whispered something in one of the people's ears.

" Right. We all have a lot of problems right now but we have found the boy" the person announced as whispers decended across the room.

" The woman who is speaking now. She is Kathrina the head of the coult clan" Zeek whispered to Stiles.

" Well where is the boy" a deep voice asked.

" Thats Wane his clan is the therapins" Zeek added.

" That's him" Kathrina pointed as all eyes fell on Stiles.

" Thats the reborn" a woman repeated in misbelief.

" Shes Kate head of the darkthys" Zeek smiled.

" Yes" Kathrina added they all were in there 20s but Zeek said that they were at least 700 years old.

" Step forward" Kate asked analysing Stiles as he did so.

" Well he doesn't look like much" Wane muttered.

" Yeah and you don't look as desirable as they made you out to be on twilight" Stiles coughed.

" Well at least he has a sense of humour" Wane smiled as the rest of them giggled or disapproved of Stiles's comment.

" Well he's the one" Kate fluttered as Zeek tapped Stiles on the shoulder gesturing to evacuate the room.

" oh and one more thing Stiles we'll be watching" Kathrina assured him as the door closed behind them.

" What now then? Are you going to kill me so I can be one of you?" Stiles moaned as Zeek guided him through the dark halls.

" Of course not. It's up to you" Zeek smiled back at Stiles.

" What do you mean it's up to me?" Stiles wondered.

" History" Zeek glanced back and Stiles groand.

" One thing I have learnt from it that history is always there to bite you in the ass and you remember that. Trust me I know I have been round for 100 years myself" Zeek sighed.

"History is a bitch" Stiles added.

" Your right there buddy" Zeek turned to a stop.

" I am sorry Stiles that you have this burden" Zeek sighed.

" It's time for you to go. You won't remember any of this" Zeek explained.

" Don't worry Stiles we'll be looking out for you" Zeek smiled.

" Now look into my eyes" Zeek told him as Stiles did so.

" You don't remember anything. You can only just remember being hit over the head" Zeek dazed erasing all memorise Stiles had within the last 12 hours that Stiles was there.

Stiles woke up in bed with a headache trying to piece everything together but the was missing pieces. sheriff Stilinkski burst in.

" Stiles!" He cried hugging him.

"What happened can you remember anything?" His dad demanded answers.

" No. I can't remember anything" Stiles realised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think let me know. Next chapter on tomorrow or Thursday.

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Questions began to pile up. What happened to Stiles? What is Stiles? Who is there new enemy? Stiles was bombarded with questions which he didn't know how to answer but he was determind to find them some how. It had been 1 week since Stiles was taken and come back. Mr. Argent was okay and so was was more protective over him especially Scott who was feeling guilty for not being there to save Stiles. Vampires was the one thing which stuck out to Stiles, however he couldn't tell the pack before he learnt everything about them. Or should he say him.

" Stiles! Hurry up you can't be late for school!" Sheriff Stilinkski mikes as he walked out the door. Stiles was on the Internet and he dicided to tell the pack today that there new nemesis maybe vampires. Stiles put on his bag to run to his jeep. He turned on the engine to see a group of people walking. He new them some how ,he didn't know how but he new them. He drove to school.

" Stiles!" Lydia hugged him tightly.

" Hey" Stiles felt warm inside.

" I knew you was in trouble and told Scott. He called you to late though I guess" Lydia's eyes began to swell with tears.

" Don't cry " Stiles wiped a tear from her face as she smiled up at him.

" Come on let's go to class" Stiles smiled as he suddenly noticed the group of teens go past the same group. Caroline was there too.

"who are they?" Stiles asked as one of them made contact with him.

" I don't know really since last week they just been turning up one by one. Theo is really well you know" Lydia twisted her hair and gave him a wave. Finally Stiles broke contact with one of the girls in the group.

" I don't like them come on let's get to class" Stiles interrupted slightly jealous of Theo's experience with went down the hall to class. Maths. The group entered as well and they were all sitting around Stiles as if circling there bait. Stiles felt a connection with the group but tried to ignor it.

" Hey I am Trinity" she introduced.

" Hi " Stiles replied as the two behind him stared.

" So what's with this teacher he is always picking on me" Trinity sighed as Theo stamped on her shoe.

" Ouch! What was that for!" She yelped giving him a dirty look.

" You know what that was for" Theo snapped.

" Whatever. Stiles what's your favorite subject?" Trinity asked trying to carry on the conversation.

" Science" Stiles whispered as the teacher shot his eyes from him to Trinity.

" Trinity. What did I just say?" Mr. Hannsworth questioned as Trinity gulped.

" Eeeerrrrmmm, Trinity should pay more attention in class" Trinity lowered her head as everyone laughed.

" Well that was what I was going to say but yes" Mr. hannsworth smirked at her embarrassment. Class had finally ended.

" Don't worry I get it all the time" Stiles strolled up to her in reassurance.

" Sure you do" Trinity laughed as they both walked to history.

" Well at least you didn't get detention" Stiles smiled staying positive. Some how he felt drawn towards Trinity, like she was his and that was that.

" History. Yay" she replied sarcastically as he chuckled.

" Right today we will be learning about the 60s" Miss Simons announced. Trinity was really good at it. She knew all the dates and every detail of what happened. It was as if she lived it.

" So your good at history" Stiles smiled as he sped up to join her.

" I guess but I hate the subject" Trinity replied.

" Trinity!" Theo called her over.

" Well it was nice to meet you Stiles" she smiled as she went to join back with her group.

Stiles joined his pack. Lydia looked a bit aggravated whilst Scott was whining about Kira then Stiles realised he missed Malia. She was always there for him. He called her but she didn't pick up.

" Who's that?" Lydia questioned.

" Thats Trinity" Stiles waved as she glanced at him and then back away as Theo snarled at Stiles.

" Huh. I don't like her" Lydia snapped in jealousy.

" Come on" Scott snapped as he met Theo's dark daze.

" Relax its not like there going to kill us" Stiles chuckled as they walked on.

" I have to tell you something" Stiles walked into a abandoned class room as everyone followed.

" Stiles?" Scott asked knowing it was important.

"I think I know what bite me. That night in the woods" Stiles answered as they all stud up in wonder.

" Vampires. It would explain it all" Stiles added as Scott's jaw dropped.

" They will. I'll get burnt in sunlight, if u stake or bite me I am dead and hervaine will hurt me so I am basically screwed" Stiles explained as they all became speechless.

" So are you?" Lydia asked.

" No not yet. You have to die twice" Stiles answered.

" Stiles if you are... A vampire. What does that mean?" Scott replied hurt by Stiles curse.

" It means I'll drink blood to survive" Stiles cried.

" I'll live forever like this. 17 forever!" Stiles gulped as Lydia's tears fell gracefully down her face.

" it's okay Stiles we will find something. Anything to cure you I promise" Scott reassured him as Lydia pulled him into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think Stydia fans?! Next chapter Saturday. Find out what happens to Stiles, what happens to the pack? How will it change?!

thanks for reading ㈳6㈴6㈳9


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone evacuated the room leaving Stiles alone. He was hurt that everyone practically ran but they needed time to process. Derek. Stiles hadn't seen him since well long after the bite ever happened. Scott said that he stormed off seeking revenge or something. Nobody had seen him since the hospital. Stiles wondered where he could be and weather he found answers. The bell rang as Stiles went to walked out the class where Trinity stud right in front of the door.

MEANWHILE" Are you okay? Your friends looked pretty upset" Trinity asked as she stopped Stiles.

" Uh yeah. You better get back to Theo and his group they look annoyed you came over" Stiles suggested.

" Let them watch they don't rule over me" Trinity rebeled as they both headed for there lession together. Theo and the group were following them everywhere.

" Do you ever get privacy or are they your professional stalkers?" Stiles laughed.

" Not really I am around them most of the time. There like family. Just watching out for me that's all" Trinity giggled.

" Things lately haven't been smooth but they will be soon. They have to be" Trinity added as they went over to the lockers.

" Trinity we need to talk" Drake grabbed her tightly as Stiles stopped with a concerned face ready to battle them all if he had to.

" It's okay I'll catch up with you" Trinity assured Stiles gesturing him to carry on.

" Okay let me know if you need me" Stiles replied as she got pulled into the group. He wondered what they were talking about and why Trinity would hang out with such controlling people. there it was again this urge to protect her. He didn't know where it come from but it was like how he was with his pack. She came back over.

" What happened?!" Stiles asked in curiosity.

" i'll tell you after" Trinity answered as she pulled something out of her pocket.

" This is for you" she smiled as she handed Stiles a bracelet. It was steel with the word engraved ' Revenant', it had a smooth mixture which glossed it.

"Thanks Trinity I love it" Stiles smiled as he took the item and placed it on his wrist.

" Your welcome" she smiled as the bell rang alerting students to go to lesson.

" I will meet you after lesson" Stiles smiled holding the smooth, cold bangle.

" Stiles" She grabbed his arm.

" Yeah?" He questioned.

" Whatever happens don't take the bracelet off" Trinity told him as they kept eye contact for several seconds then she turned and walked away to sports. Questions bombarded Stiles, why did she give him that and say to never take it off? The questions lately was piling up, over flowing and stiles was nowhere close to getting the answers. He walked into sports with Scott.

" Hey, how are you?" Scott asked as the stud in the line waiting coach to get out his office.

" Okay I guess" Stiles shrugged

" Where did you get that bracelet?" He added as he grabbed his arm.

" A friend gave it to me" Stiles answered pulling his arm away.

" Who?" Scott replied staring at it like it was a bomb ticking.

" Tell me!" Scott snapped as his fists tightened.

" Now!" He growled as his eyes turned red.

" why are you so interested in it anyway it's just a bracelet?" Stiles questioned Scott's strange behaviour.

" I don't know. It just-" Scott stopped blank faced in confusion.

" How did I-" Scott looked around at his environment.

" Are you okay Scott?" Stiles asked as he placed his hand on Scott's shoulder.

" I was just in the hallway. How did I get here?" Scott explained oblivious of what he did in the past hour or two.

" I'll get you a drink" Stiles suggested as Scott fell on the bench in confusion. Stiles returned with a glass of water.

" What do you remember?" Stiles asked handing over the water.

" I just went out the room after talking with you. I was walking down the hallway... Then nothing" Scott looked wide-eyed scared at what happened during the hour he was out.

" Nothing?" Stiles repeated scared for Scott and those he loved. Something was happening and he had no power over it. Stiles only had one life left before he would be immoral forever. He liked the idea of becoming immortal but loneliness came with it and he wanted to postpone the inevitable for as long as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that hat it is such a short chapter but the next one is going to be longer.

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading next chapter Monday!


	8. Chapter 8

Scott looked up terrified of what might of happened to him or others within the past hour. Sports was abit more like a 21 questions for Scott as Stiles was trying to find answers. Once it had finally ended it was lunch and Scott walked off alone trying to escape Stiles constant build up of questions. Stiles was angry that he couldn't find answers to any of his questions or that he couldn't protect his loved ones and family. He slowly dragged his feet towards the dining room. He didn't know why the pack was being so touchy or why they kept there distance from him now. Probably that he was going to turn into a psychopath who would drink people's blood at night.

"hey Stiles" Trinity smiled as she skipped down to him. Stiles now felt happy always when she was around him. He felt the same about Lydia but he felt this strog connection with her as if he knew her for years. That he really loved her and wanted to protect her from everything.

" Hey " Stiles replied staring as Scott walked off in a strop.

" what's up with Scott?" She asked as she noticed a concerned look on his face and Scott in a rush to get away from him.

" he's not feeling well" He lied as they walked into the catheteria together which caught the attention of Lydia. She gave Trinity a territorial look.

" Is that your girlfriend?" Trinity asked as Lydia now gave her a death stare like she was going to slit her throat with her knife.

" Lydia? No I just had a crush on her in 3, 4,5,6,7,8,9 grades that's all" stiles explained a bit embarrassed but he felt like he could be himself round her and he liked it.

" Well she looks a bit pissed off that we're together" Trinity smiled at Lydia's jealousy.

" It appears so" Stiles smiled as he noticed a plot forming in Trinity's eyes.

" What?" Stiles added as Trinity leaned up and kissed him. Stiles felt a electric serge go through him that made his hair on his arms stand up. Her lips were soft and he wanted to kiss her more. To touch her like she belonged it him and only him.

" Hahaha now she is jealous and maybe abit angry" she laughed as she noticed Stiles eyes were closed.

" You okay?" She asked as his eyes opened. That maybe she gave him the wrong idea about there relationship. All she wanted to do was let him have a chance with his crush, that's the leased she could do. He was her best friend.

" Yeah" he smiled like he was the happiest man alive.

" Come on before Lydia comes up and punches me" Trinity hurried with Stiles in pursuit.

" So now you may have a shot with her" Trinity smiled as he realised that she was doing him a favor which pulled on his heart strings even more.

" shit!" She hide her face from somebody.

" What?!" Stiles reply in concern.

" Theo saw" She added in fear of what to come.

" So? Let him see" Stiles smiled at there friendship as Theo strutted over.

" What do you think your doing?!" Theo snapped pulling Trinity up.

" I can do whatever I want to Theo. you don't own me" she snapped back pulling her arm away as Stiles froze at the events unfolding before him.

" I'm out" she stud her ground as Theo turned his glare towards Stiles.

" This is your fault. You better watch your back and I don't care who you are!" Theo threatened as he turned back to his group and strides off. Stiles noticed a tear running down Trinitys cheek and fear for him in her eyes.

" Don't worry. He was a dick you don't need people like that in your life" Stiles hugged her trying to protect her from the world.

"Stiles I think it time you know" Trinity announced as she gestured him to follow her. Thousands of questions raced through his mind. What did he need to know? What was she hiding? Why was she so sad about leaving the group who controlled her? They entered a abandoned room.

" I know what happened to you Stiles" She told him as he went pale with shock at how she could of possible found out? His heart broke into pieces that the only girl who understood him had lied.

" That night in the woods. I know how, why and who did it to you" she added as her face turned to sympathy. Stiles fell into a chair as betrayal filled him but now he knew that all his questions were about to be answered that now he would know what happened that horrifying night in the woods which haunted him. He looked up as tears stung his eyes. She was sitting there. She was the key to the questions. She was it.

" Tell me" he whispered as she kneeled down beside him holding his hand.

" Tell me everything you know" he added as he held her hand. He wasn't mad with her but he should of. He didn't know why. He just couldn't be mad with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MUST READ NEXT CHAPTER!㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1

All Stiles questions are about to be answered! Please tell me what questions you want answered and I will put them into my next chapter! ㈴6

thanks for reading next chapter coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles sat there bewildered how she could possibly know. He hoped. Prayed. That she didn't know. That this was a nightmare but it wasn't and he knew it. 10 fingers ,it was real.

" Just tell me please" he cried with betrayal.

" Okay" She smiled.

" Your pack also needs to hear this though Stiles" She announced as she stood back up pacing back and fourth.

" Why am I even telling you this? It will get me killed" She sighed as her pacing stopped.

" Tell me first. I am the one with this not them" Stiles replied.

" Your doing the right thing. I won't let anybody hurt you I promise" Stiles reassured her as he stud up face to face with her. She dazed into his eyes. Her eyes began to fill with tears but then she wiped them away, pushing aside all her emotions.

" What do you want to know?" She smiled trying to stay positive but in the back of her mind she knew. They were going to kill her.

"who attacked me in the woods?" Stiles began.

" I don't know the guy. Just rum ores about him and that he is the slave of our farther" Trinity answered as she sat down.

" Okay. Why am I so important?" Stiles replied.

" You are apart of the proffersie for all vampires" Trinity smiled.

" You have a important part to play. That's all I know and that I also have a important part to play as well" Trinity looked towards the floor scared of the future.

" I am sorry Stiles, I really am" Trinitys eyes narrowed analysing Stiles weather he was taking it all in.

" Yeah so. How did he you know turn me?" He questioned.

" Any vampire can turn a human. We basically make you drink our blood and bite you. You have to die twice before your one of us" Trinitys eyes went back to the floor with the past that haunted her.

" Have you ever?" Stiles asked.

" Of course not!" She snapped.

" I had a unpleasant two deaths they were really painful" tears began to drop from her eyes. Stiles pulled her into a hug. He could relate to the pain of death as it did hurt like hell but the was always relief after it which you would endure.

" How did you die?" He asked as she hugged him back.

" They killed my parents and then they snapped my neck only to torched me to death afterwards. They said it was to toughen me up into the solider I was born to be" She explained weeping her heart out.

" Im sorry. I will never let them hurt you like that ever again!" He felt this overwhelming rage inside of him which he felt for her.

"Do you want to know anything else?" She asked wiping away her tears with her sleves.

" So your a.." Stiles couldn't finish the sentence as his brain pieced together the parts.

"Vampire" she finished it for him.

" Stiles you don't want this believe me. I can never get close to people, well not for long or I rip there heads off. I always have the sun beating down on me and it kills. Most of all it's the lonelyness. I have been alive for 2 extra years when I should be dead, twice" Trinity explained as she pulled away.

"I can hear you heart beat. The blood pumping throw your vines Stiles and it makes me hungry. I don't want to feel that way" she added sitting down.

" I have got to get out of town" she replied randomly.

"What? No, I need you here. Your the only one who knows what I am going throw" Stiles begged as he grabbed her hands and traveled deep into her eyes.

" I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Stiles reassured her. Right now i should be running away from her not begging her to stay Stiles thought but the emotions in him were telling him that the only thing that mattered was her.

"I was sent here you keep a eye on you Stiles" she tried to make him push her away but it wasn't working. He wanted her with him all the time without question.

"Stiles" Trinity broke the Silence between them.

"yeah?" He replied.

"I think this is how you turn into a vampire. Us. It can't happen" she announced.

"I know" he lied all he wanted was to be beside her for some unknown reason.

"good" she smiled as she broke the daze between them.

" We need to tell your pack" she added as she started to pace.

"okay but why?" Stiles asked.

"Because we will be stronger in numbers" Trinity answered neavously.

" Do you think they will kill me?" She questioned stopping pacing with a blank face.

"of course not. They will love you" he chukeled as his mind was trying to get itself through all the answers.

"one more question" Stiles implied.

"shoot" Trinity smiled.

"Scott blacked out earlier do you know why?" He asked once more as Trinity turned pale like a piece of paper.

"oh no" She managed to get out.

"What?" He stud up egar to know the answer.

"That means that somebody got into his head!" She had a worried look on her face which made Stiles think of the worst that Scott may of killed someone whilst being possessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MUST READ NEXT CHAPTER!

thanks for reading hope you liked it if so tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

"What? How?" Stiles walked straight up to her. He was scared for Scott. Scott had been there for him though thick and thin, he had to help him. Who would possibly posses Scott? Scott was so powerful.

"I-I don't know but whoever it is there really powerful" Trinity stuttered in shock.

" How do we stop it?" Stiles lifted her face trying to get her out of panic mode.

" I don't know they haven't teached us that yet. Maybe by reminding them of something they done during the possession although then there the time which we don't have much of lately. I will have to enter Scott's mind if you want him to remember but if you want to detach the possessor then that another story" Trinity explained.

" Detach the possessor so we can only talk to Scott without him listening in or taking over. Can we do that?" Stiles asked as he began pacing terrified of the outcome that this situation could lead to.

" We can but I need to do some research before I even attempt it. Stiles this will require some strong dark magic so I may need to call a few connections by connection I mean witches" Trinity answered.

" Stiles if Scott is possessed that means that they did it for a reason and that reason is to get to you. Just be weary when your around him okay" Trinity warned as Stiles left the class room struggling to consume all the new answers. Trinity was the key and now he had opened the door to a load of questions. Stiles walked down the hallway processing as much as he could but then Scott bumped into him.

"Hey Stiles have you seen Trinity I need to talk with her" Scott asked out of the blue.

"Why would you need to talk to Trinity when you have never even met her?" Stiles wondered and then realised that this may not even be Scott.

" Because I do, now are you going to help me or not?" Scott snapped as he eyes darkened sending a message to Stiles that he wasn't in the mood to messed with.

"Well?!" Scott demanded an answered as Stiles stud shocked at his friends behavior.

"Uh I haven't seen her since she went to the toilets" Stiles lied wondering who was in Scott and what did they want with Trinity?

"Did she tell you anything? Like weird?" Scott suddenly took interest in Stiles.

" What no of course not. She just went on and on about how Me and Lydia should get together" Stiles lied again. He hated living even the thought of it but he always done it to protect who he loves most and would do it all again in a heart beat.

" Okay and how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he analysed Stiles for any changes.

" Uh fine I guess are you?" Stiles questioned.

" Yeah I'm terrific" Scott smiled devilishly sending chills through Stiles, he had never seen Scott do that before. Ever. That's when he knew for sure that Scott wasn't Scott.

" So I have got to go" Stiles replied as began walking but Scott grabbed him before he had the chance.

" Don't trust Trinity she's bad news. Trust me" Scott assured him letting go then traveling down the hallway as if nothing ever happened. Stiles stomach turned, he had never seen Scott act like that and they had been friends since he could remember. He walked back to the class where he left Trinity. She needed to be warned that Scott was looking for her and his intentions didn't look good. Stiles finally reached the room and found Trinity sitting on a desk oblivious to the hunt that Scott was leading for her.

" Hey so I have gone through a few of my contacts an-" She started.

" Scott's looking for you" Stiles interrupted as he heard her gulp.

" Fantastic just what I need a psychopathic werewolf who's possessed on my ass" She sighed running her hand through her hair.

" Why do you think he's looking for you?" He asked approaching her.

" Maybe because I'm so close to you. Because the hates me. I don't know cause I don't know who's in him" Trinity suggested throwing out possibilitys.

" Why would someone hate you?" Stiles questioned giving her a sympathetic look.

" I have done some horible things in the past Stiles. Things that I don't want to think about or need to bring up" She turned a greyish colour just thinking about it.

" Well what happened with the contacts?" He decided to change the subject snapping Trinity from her person hell of memories.

" I have someone who can help Scott but it will be dangerous to perform it" She began.

"In what way?" He questioned wondering about Scott's safety.

" The possessor needs to have something to do with the person going in. That means that I will have to go in since he's looking for me" she explained.

" Go in? What do you mean go in?" Stiles stopped her.

" The only person who can eject the possessor is Scott so someone will have to go in who the possessor wants. Me" Trinity answered as Stiles looked in terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Stiles allow Trinity in Scott's head?

Who is the possessor and what does he want?

Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
